Mew Mew Mixup!
by The Sleeping Queen
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and she's having a great time! That is until Kish crashes the party! Then they all get sucked into some portal into the Fudal Era! They encounter new enemies, friends, and something unexpected along the way. please R&R!
1. Happy Bday Ichigo!

Mew Mew Mixup!

_This story takes place on Ichigo's birthday. She has her birthday party at Cafe Mew Mew. All her friends are there, but weird stuff starts happening when Kish crashes the party! Thanks people for reading my stories! I'm heading into a whole new (well its not new) series! Tokyo Mew Mew!_

(This is for people who only watch the tv series and not read the Manga book series. Ichigo: Zoey, Mint: Corina, Lettace: Bridget, Pudding: Kiki, Zakuro: Renee, Ryou: Elliot, Keiichiro: Wesley, Kish: Dren)

"What a great day!" said Ichigo walking to the cafe with Masha (Mini Mew). "The best part is its my birthday!"

_Meanwhile at the cafe..._

"Hurry up Lettace with putting up those streamers! Ichigo will be here at any time!" said Mint finishing up setting the tables. They were finishing up decorating the surprise party for Ichigo.

"Im hurrying! Im hurrying!" yelled Lettace.

"Hey guys! What do yah think of the act!" yelled Pudding blowing fire.

"Put that out!" yelled Lettace.

"Not now Pudding. Wait till Ichigo gets here." said Zakuro.

Ryou and Keiichiro came out of the kitchen carrying a large pink birthday cake. It had a little cat on the top and little candy bells on the sides of it.

"Hurry everyone! Ichigo's coming!" exclaimed Ryou.

They hid and turned off the lights. Ichigo then walked in.

"Why is it so dark in here? Did Ryou forget to pay the electric bill?" asked Ichigo turning the light on.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone jumping out of their hiding places.

"Wow guys! Thanks!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"What did you mean by me not paying the electric bill? Do you think I'm not responsible?" asked Ryou.

_An argument and a few minets later..._

"Blow out the candles Ichigo!" said Mint.

Ichigo thought for a few seconds and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" asked Pudding.

"Guys, if she tells her wish won't come true." said Zakuro.

"Oh ok!" said Pudding.

They ate the cake but after her first piece, Pudding desided to go head first into it and ate the rest. When she was done she looked like alittle snowperson. (Hehe)

Then Ryou grabbed Ichigo, picked her up and took her to the table with all the presents on it and put her in a chair.

"Um, thanks Ryou."

"You'r welcome."

Pudding pushed a yellow present with little pictures of strawberries on it and begged for Ichigo to open it first. It was a Kish voodoo dol complete with needles and hammer. Then she opened a pink present from Zakura. It was a deep pink and crimson designer dress. With Ichigo's anitials on th back very small in gold.

Ichigo then opened a green present from Lettace. It was a rainbow tiedie diary with lock and key. Mint's present was large and very bold. It was a robotic cat with a remote control. It had a royal blue collar and a pink and blue picture of a mini Ichigo in her fighting costume.

Ryou's present was a gold locket with a pink heart on it. It had everyone'e picture in it. And Keiichuro's was a handdrawn framed picture of a cat playing with a leaf. It was in black and white.

"Wow! Thanks guys! I love them!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Yeah but you love mine the most right?" asked Mint elbowing her and winking with a grin.

"Yeah right! In you'r dreams! She obviasly likes mine the best!" said Pudding doing the same as Mint.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I love all the presents equally!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah you two should stop fighting." said Ryou. He turned to Ichigo and whispered," everybody with a mind can tell my present is the best!"

"He he he..." laughed Ichigo nervously. As the party went on with games and laughter (I'm not thinking straight here. GIVE ME A BREAK!), unknown to them they were being watched.

"Well, well, it seems it is Ichigo's birthday. Lets give her the worst birthday ever!" said Kish (for those who _really_ dont like him, ewww!)

"Yeah! Lets make this her worst day ever!" shouted Tart happily (Freaky munchkin! No offence to anyone who likes him.).

"Yes. And I know how." said Pie appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!" complained Tart.

"Lets get on with the plan already!" complained an annoyed Kish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people! Thats it for this chapter 'cause I ran out of ideas.

Next Chapter: Demans!

Ok! See yah then!


	2. Demans?

Mew Mew Mixup chap. 2!

Hey People! I've gotten threats from you guys to hurry up. (happy Kikii Ember?) Any way lets get on with the show!

* * *

Me: Um guys...

Steph: Yeah?

Me: Where's the script? If its not here, Im going to virtually die.

Sierra: Um, Kish took it.

Me: Kish!

Kish: Yeah? (comes out of no where)

Me: Where is the script?

Kish: I gave it to one of the monsters for lunch.

Me: WHAT!

Kish: It was trash.

Me: Grrr! (strangles Kish)

Sierra: Hey Sarah! Look! I found the script in Kish's room!

Me: (stops strangling Kish, grabbs script) No more touching my script! You got that!

Kish: (cough) Yes...

Josh: (walks in) Dude, If I were you, I'd make sure I do what she says. She beat the crude out of you.

Kish: Thanks.

Me: Lets get on with the show now. Please!

* * *

The party didn't last very long after. The aleins were attacking the people having picnics in the woods. When they got there, the aleins had destroyed most of the area.

"Well, well well. Taking time to work on you'r special day Ichigo?" mocked Kish.

"I wouldn't be here if you wern't causing trouble!" replied Ichigo.

"Kirema Anima! Attack!" screamed Tart.

An army of Kirema Anima came out of no where. The Mew mews fought for about a half hour and only took out about one-forth of the enemy. They were getting tired.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going!" panted Lettace.

"Well we're going to have to keep pushing!" answered Mint.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Look out!" yelled Pudding.

Dren suddenly popped out of no where and grabbed Ichigo from behind.

Then they vanished. He took her not very far from the battle. But it could still be seen. He threw her on theground and held her down.

"Having a happy birthday?" he mocked.

"It'd be better if you weren't here!"

"I'm going to make you an offer that would be stupid to refuse!"

"For you to stop crushing me!"

"No! If you join us and become my bride, I'll let your friends and family live."

"What?" she asked shocked.

""You'r family is at your home, being guarded by our monsters. And You'r friends here are going to eventually run out of energy. And the only way for you to keep them alive is to do as I want!"

A voice from between two trees yelled, "You. Boy. I suggest you get off of the girl now."

Kish instanly got up off Ichigo to look at who it was who was shouting. This gave Ichigo the chance to kick him hard in the stomach and get away. She ran a couple feet away. The voice came from a shadowy figure standing in between the two trees not far away.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Kish wincing.

The figure didn't answer. It stayed in the shadows. Then a purple myasma came from it and started the fill the air. Ichigo and Kish both fell to the'r hand and knees coughing.

"I (cough)... can't... breath!" Coughed out Ichigo.

"Me... neither!" hacked Kish.

"He he he he he." laughed the figure manicly.

Everything began to spin and then a purple, black, and lavender swirling circle opened up in between them. They were sucked in.

Ichigo woke up in a meadow surrounded by flowers. She was wearing a scarlet kimono top, and a red skirt. The strange thing was she had her cat ears and tail. "Where am I?" she asked curiously looking in the distance to see a mountain.

"That mountain looks sort of like Mt. Fuji..." said Ichigo.

"I suppose it does." said Kish sitting in a bush. He was wearing a smaller green version of Inuyasha's kimono.

"Why are you in a bush?" asked Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I woke up here. Now where's that figure from earlier?" he asked gettin out of the bush.

"I dont know." she said getting up and backing away from Kish.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't instanly transport myself, or throw any energy balls (that's what I'm calling them). But I can fly and fight. What about you?"

"Um... I dont have my strawberry bell, but I can extend and extract my nails like a cat." she said while doing that, "And I think I can still fight."

"Alright then. We have some power. From I'm guessing, we're not in Tokyo anymore-"

"No duh!" she she inturrupted.

"Like I was saying, we're going to have to work together to get back."

"Why is that?"

"Because we have no idea where we are or whats out there."

"Fine. But no tricks. And don't touch me."

"Grr... Fine" said Kish a little ticked.

"Which way should we go?"

"We should probly head towards the mountain."

"Alright."

They headed off towards the mountain. As they walked through the forrest, Ichigo kept getting weird feelings that a danger was coming. Sort of like a sixth sence. Like her sences were enhanced. Also that she kept feeling that Kish was stairing at her butt.

A half hour later, they started hearing strange sounds, like something was following them. Then out of nowhere a tall purple monster attacked.

"Human flesh! Give it to me! I'm starving!" it yelled.

"What!" said a startled Ichigo.

"You'r not eating her!" yelled Kish. He jumped the monster from behind and kicked it hard and punched it. He then jumped over to Ichigo's side. The monster was only slightly damaged by Kish's attack.

"Muahahaha! You can't hurt me little man! You are weak!" it yelled as it stood up straight. It then through a purple fire ball at them. It hit, and sent them flying back a couple yards away.

"Ugg... He's strong." said Kish. Let me take a crack at him" She ran at the monster and jumped onto its head. Ichigo kicked, punched, and scratched its head, but it didn't effect it.

The monster roared and grabbed Ichigo's leg and through her! She landed next to Kish.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" asked Kish helping her stand up.

"I think so. I might have twisted my angle and wrist though..." she winced.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" shouted a voice from nowhere. Then a boy with long white hair, a red (boy's) kimono, and dog ears attacked the monster with what seemed to be his claws. The monster was killed instanly.

"Wow... We couldn't even barly damage it..." said an astonished Kish.

"He took it down in one attack... He must be really powerful..." comented Ichigo as the boy came walking up to them.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Um, I am but my friend was hurt." answered Kish.

"You two must be really weak demans if you couldn't tkae down such a weak lower level deman." he said.

"Deman?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. A deman. Why do you like you have no idea what a deman is?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we have no idea what demans are, and where in the world we are, and why we turned so weak." said Kish annoyed.

* * *

Sorry my peoples. (yawn) Its like really late at night, and I can't prolong this chapter anymore than it already has, plus I got other stories I got to type, finish, and put onto FanFiction. So I'll leave it at this slight cliff hanger for awhile! (yawn)... 


	3. YAY! NEW CHAPTER! NOW I WONT DIE!

Hiyah my people! I am back with the next chapter for Mew Mew Mixup. Just could you guys do me this HUGE favor? STOP SENDING ME DEATH THREATS! ITS FREAKING ME OUT! Alright then. I'm thinking of starting this new story called," The Dating Game" where me and my friends are doing this stupid show to see who goes out with the special guest. It's going to be in Anime Crossovers if so. Well, you guys just tell me i the reviews and I'll do as you guys say.

Now where did I leave off at? Oh yeah, Ichigo and Kish got sucked into some kinda portal, wake up in different clothes, get attacked by a monster, and get saved by a guy in red and had dog ears. Ok. So on with the story!

* * *

Re-cap:

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" shouted a voice from nowhere. Then a boy with long white hair, a red (boy's) kimono, and dog ears attacked the monster with what seemed to be his claws. The monster was killed instanly.

"Wow... We couldn't even barly damage it..." said an astonished Kish.

"He took it down in one attack... He must be really powerful..." comented Ichigo as the boy came walking up to them.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Um, I am but my friend was hurt." answered Kish.

"You two must be really weak demans if you couldn't tkae down such a weak lower level deman." he said.

"Deman?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. A deman. Why do you like you have no idea what a deman is?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we have no idea what demans are, and where in the world we are, and why we turned so weak." said Kish annoyed.

end re-cap

"What? You dont know what demans are? But you two look like demans... Hold on a sec..." said the boy sniffing them.

"Anyone ever tell you it was rude to sniff people?" asked Ichigo ticked.

"My friend Kagome tells me that alot. But I dont do what she says. Well, you girl dont smell of deman, your just some freaky mutated human girl. But you boy smell slightly of panther demons... Your definatly not human." said the boy.

"HEY! THAT WAS RUDE! I AM NOT MUTATED! I'M JUST HALF-CAT! AND I DO HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" yelled a very ticked Ichigo.

"And I already knew I wan't human..." said Kish slightly ticked. Now we know who has more patients.

"Fine then! What are your names? Mine is Inuyasha." (like we didn't all ready know…)

"My name is Kish, and this is Ichigo." said Kish answering him. Ichigo was starting to calm down. He was scratching between her ears.

"You have strange names. Your named after food." (Ichigo Japanese strawberry, Kish I don't know what it means, I cant find its meaning, so you guys will have to find it for me)

"So what?" asked Ichigo starting to get annoyed again.

"Just that they're weird is all. If you want to get your wounds treated, your going to have to follow me." said Inuyasha motioning them to follow him.

They followed Inuyasha through the woods off the path. A bit later they found a different path that led away from the mountain. They followed it for a half hour till they arrived at a small village.

"Well, we're defiantly not in Tokyo anymore…" said Kish.

"Tokyo? That's where Kagome lives." said Inuyasha.

"Then do you know how to get there?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, but we need to get you healed first." said Inuyasha leading them to a small hut.

He led them inside. Inside the hut was an old priestess, a monk, a small boy with fox legs and a tail, and two teenage girls: one in a school uniform, one in a kimono. The girl in the school uniform stood up at yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been! And who are they?" she yelled.

"Kagome! Relax! I was coming back here and I saw these guys getting their butts kicked. So I stepped in and brought them here. Turns out, these guys don't know what demons are, and the girl is human, and the guy isn't a demon, but he aint human." said Inuyasha.

"Hey, wait a sec, you look familiar…" said Ichigo to Kagome. "Hey! You came to Café Mew Mew a couple days ago. With a couple of other girls in the same uniform."

"You're the waitress girl in the pink uniform. And I saw you on the tv once, your one of those alien guys trying to take over the world!" exclaimed Kagome. This got everyone but Ichigo give a evil death glare to Kish.

"Uh, no. You must have me mistaken for someone else!" lied Kish. He was trying to stay alive.

"Huh, well, you do look a lot like him." said Kagome sitting down.

Look, I'm gonna be mean, and stop here. You guys have been waiting long enough. So, wait till next time. Bye bye. Oh, I'm gonna be nice and give you guys a little story about why the mews stopped giving Masha sugar cookies.

_

* * *

_

_At Café Mew Mew…._

Mint and Ichigo are taking a break and eating cookies. Masha is begging them to let him have some (it is a him right?)

Mint: Lets let him have just one Ichigo.

Ichigo: I don't know Mint…

Mint: _ignoring her, and gave one to Masha anyway_

Masha: _starting to freak out_

Ichigo: Uh, Mint….

Masha:_ started bouncing off the walls and knocking down random objects_

_Then the aliens busted in…_

Kish: Ha! Mew Mews! We're her to- WHAT THE #$!

Masha:_ started laughing manicly and attacked the aliens with flying utensils of doom_

Aleins: YOU WIN! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! WE GIVE! _ran away with forks stuck in their backs_

Masha: YAY! MASHA WIN! MASHA WIN! MASHA- _passed out_

Mint+Ichigo: O.O; What. The. $&?

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you like it. 


	4. SO SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY! The school stuff and this other stuff that's been going on made me totally forget about my stories on fanfiction! I'm really sorry, hope you forgive me. "The Dating Game", I hope that I will one day finish typing (if I can ever find the dang file!), I'll get it out as soon as possible! Now, onto the story!

* * *

Re-cap:

"Hey, wait a sec, you look familiar…" said Ichigo to Kagome. "Hey! You came to Café Mew Mew a couple days ago. With a couple of other girls in the same uniform."

"You're the waitress girl in the pink uniform. And I saw you on the tv once, your one of those alien guys trying to take over the world!" exclaimed Kagome. This got everyone but Ichigo give a evil death glare to Kish.

"Uh, no. You must have me mistaken for someone else!" lied Kish. He was trying to stay alive.

"Huh, well, you do look a lot like him." said Kagome sitting down.

End Re-cap:

_

* * *

_

_After a couple days, Ichigo and Kish were filled in on everything like, Naraku, Jewal shards, the well, (which they can't get through) and all that other good stuff. Including the bad stuff. Kagome went to her time to get some clothes for Ichigo and Kish. _

_Ichigo: white capris pants, scarlet chinese dress shirt, white and pink tennis shoes. (anyone ever get the feeling she wears **way** too much pink?)_

_Kish: baggy forest green pants, tightish black t-shirt._

_(It's the Christmas couple!)_

_They traveled with the Inu Gang and had met Seshomerou (for now on, he's called Fluffy!), Jaken, Rin, Kouga (he didn't like Ichigo too well...), and some other people._

_Alright! Now we're all caught up! Too the story!_

* * *

It was a sunny day, the sky cloudless, flowers blooming, Inuyasha **actually** being not cocky (It's the end of the world! Run away!), Miroku **not **being a pervert, (oh dear it really is the end of the world!), and everything seemed just right. The group was walking down a path near a temple, looking for Naraku and the jewal shards (so what else is new?).

"Hey Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome so no one would hear.

"Yeah?"

"Something weird is going on."

"What do mean Sango?"

"I mean, Inuyasha isn't cocky, and Miroku hasn't even said anything perverted!"

"Your right... We should enjoy it while we have the chance!"

"Yeah, but, even that Kish guy is being really quiet. He's usually very talkative and stares at Ichigo alot. He hasn't done either today!"

"Now I see your right. Something's up. Hey! Sango! There's some very transparent mist in the air! See!"

Kagome pointed up towards the trees. A transperent purpleish-pink mist was wafting through the air.

"I see it."

Meanwhile, Ichigo Noticed too, so, she decided to ask the girls about the guys, and the mist.

"Um, guys. What's with the mist and the guys? Now they'v got this dazed look in their eyes..." whispered Ichigo coming up to them.

"Huh?" they both said in unison. Kagome and Sango turned to look at the guys. They looked like they were in a trance.

"Your right..." said Sango turning back to look at Ichigo.

"Something's going on and we need to find out." said Kagome. Just then...

"AHHHHH FLOOOOOOOO SHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE DOMOMOMMOOMOMOMOMOMOOMM GOAKI FLEE!"

"WHAT THE 'bleap' (every curse word shall be bleaped.)!" shouted the girls looking around franticly.

They turned around and saw that the sky turned to night, and the guys were running around with boxers on their heads in circles, around a fire screeching.

"Yet again, we say, WHAT THE 'bleap'!"

* * *

That's it for now. Don't forget to review! I want to hear your opinions! Also, could you guy's go to the link in my profile and read my other stories on quizilla? I need someone else besides 9 people to read my stories on there... 


	5. Ch 5, part 1

I'M NOT DEAD! I have a reason for not being able to type out my stories! School, finals, tests, friends, siblings, my computer going wacko, Fanfiction not letting me on in who knows how long! deep breath Phew, I've got it all out. Now enjoy!

TDA: Hey guys, where's EP?

AG: I'll bet you $10 that's she's knocked out somewhere...

WPK: Found her!

TDA+AG: WHERE!

WPK: Knocked out on the floor behind the tv.

AG: Pay up.

TDA: grumbles while handing over $10

_

* * *

"AHHHHH FLOOOOOOOO SHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE DOMOMOMMOOMOMOMOMOMOOMM GOAKI FLEE!"_

_"WHAT THE 'bleap' (every curse word shall be bleaped.)!" shouted the girls looking around franticly._

_They turned around and saw that the sky turned to night, and the guys were running around with boxers on their heads in circles, around a fire screeching._

_"Yet again, we say, WHAT THE 'bleap'!"_

* * *

The girls stared with a 'OMG' look on their face as the guys continued screeching their heads off. A group of village women that were walking by stopped and stared at the situation. The girls looked quickly from the guys to the villagers, and then back to the guys. Kagome screamed sit, Ichigo tackled Kish, and Sango slammed her Hiratsu into Miroku.

--Later in the Day--

"I've never been more ashamed of you Miroku."

"I've never been more embarresed to be seen with you Kish."

The gang was now sitting around a campfire away from the trail. The girls had tied handkerchiefs around the guys' faces so they wouldn't breath in the mist. Shippo just sat there twitching uncontrolably from what he witnessed.

"Sorry..." said all three guys in unison looking down at the ground.

"I guess it wasn't their fault, but still, that was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life." said Ichigo glaring off into the distance with her arms crossed. Kish looked up at her and looked down ashamed again.


End file.
